


Always And Forever

by Emmalyn2233



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyn2233/pseuds/Emmalyn2233
Summary: Ellie Mikaelson has long been thought dead, until Chloe - Elijah's 200 year wife explained that Ellie is in fact, still very much alive and doing her thing down in Dallas. Chloe promises that she will bring them to Dallas, to see their sister - on one condition, that they stay there for a while.Ellie knowing that at some point she would run back into her siblings, she was prepared to hear that Chloe was moving back to town - but when she hears that she is now her sister - in - law and Chloe's siblings are now her brothers in law, she is surprised, pleasantly until they all turn up in Dallas and she finds herself falling slowly for her older brother - Niklaus's protege, Marcel.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Unexpected News

**9.00AM  
Chloe's POV**

"Rebekah! Wake up, Chloe has something to tell us!" Niklaus Mikaelson, my brother in law, shouted to my sister in law. Elijah sat down beside me, wrapping his arms around me as Hayley, Hope and Kol also made their way into the court. Freya came from the other side as Rebekah and Marcel came down the stairs and sat down in front of me in the love seat. "All right love, go ahead." Klaus said and I clasped my hands together. 

I rummaged through my bag, "You always told me you had a younger sister... Ellie right?" I asked and Kol nodded, muttering some words under his breath about her. "What was she like?" I asked them and Klaus and Bekah snored. 

"Courages, One word to describe her. She was the most courages out of our siblings." Said Bekah and I thought in my head about my old friend - noting that she was courages and probably still is. "Brave, and determined." Elijah said, "Even though, she was the youngest out of all us. She still protected us, a lot." Said Kol, wrapping his arms around Davina in a tight hug. "Yeah, but what's the point in this, she's dead. Long gone." Klaus commented. 

"Oh my god." I whispered, as I pulled our photo book out of my bag - looking for the first day I met Ellie. We had a picture of that day, and I never destroyed the pictures of when we met. I felt a tear roll down my eyes as I looked over the pictures, and I quickly pushed it away and handed a photo to Klaus. "That's her, but how...?" He asked and I felt more tears roll down my face. 

"Ellie's still alive, courages as always but perfectly alive." I whispered, pushing the tears away from my eyes. "This photo album has every photo we have had up to the 1970's and met you guys." I said, handing it over and everyone went to look at it. "Keep it, I want you to have it." I said, and they nodded. 

"C, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Elijah asked and I looked at him. 

"I didn't know if this was the Ellie, that was your sister. She did tell us her surname and that she came from the Original family. But never exactly told me her brothers and sisters. I didn't want to make the wrong assumption." I muttered and they nodded. "I'm going to go to my room, and get us ready to go to Dallas. I'm guessing you guys will want to meet her again?" I asked and they all nodded. 

Walking into my room, I grabbed my journal off of the nightstand beside mine and Elijah's bed. 

 _Dear Diary,_  
Today must be the happiest I have been in a long time. I'm going to be reunited with Ellie like I once promised her - always and forever. I'm going to see the girl, that changed me, taught me - helped me through a lot and her family are going to meet her again - alive this time, no longer known as dead, but blood pumping through her veins alive. 

 _This must be the greatest day in my 800 years of_ _existence, and I cannot wait to see the looks on my families faces when I get back._

* * *

The ride to Dallas didn't take long, maybe about 5 hours from New Orleans - Marcel, Davina and Cami all came along for the journey - because we're planning to stay in Dallas for a while, they decided to do some sightseeing while here. Although I can't promise great things since me and Ellie used to rule here, and I'm sure that Ellie still does. "That's a nice little cafe, why don't we go there?" Niklaus asked pointing at a cafe familiar to me.

"Why not? I have some old friends there." I said, before walking in front of them - opening the door and the bell above the door jingled lightly, announcing our presence. Everyone looked around and their eyes widened before one voice came out.

"Little sister?" A voice said before Levi was right in front of me, his arms engulfing me in a tight hug. 

"Hey big bro," I said, patting his back as the originals looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Guys, meet my older brother Levi. Levi, meet my other family, I'm married." I said and he chocked on his saliva. 

"200 years we haven't heard from you, and you come home married?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, before sucker punching him on the arm and he hissed. "Ow," He groaned and I rolled my eyes. 

"Get over it you big baby," I hissed as everyone went to sit down, "And bring me a coffee will you, I need my caffeine fix." I said before plopping myself down beside Elijah. Everyones' eyebrows were raised in shock.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" Kol mocked and I rolled my eyes. 

"I have seven, Levi being the oldest." I said and everyone looked at me. "Don't worry, some of them have daggers through their hearts since they tried to kill me and El." I said, rolling my eyes as Levi put a mug down on the counter.

"She's got that right, Gino, Dalton, Blake and Carson are all daggered. There's only three of us brothers, Me, Jason and Xavier. And talking about Xavier, he wants to talk to you about  _you know what_." Levi said, before speeding away, leaving me to shiver. 

"You know what?" Klaus asked and I sighed. 

"In the 1970's me and your sister, Ellie had our humanity switched off and we partied to the max and ended up pissing off the wrong group of wolves and now they're coming back to bite us in the ass." I said and turned to Hayley and Hope, "Sorry."

"No offence taken," Hayley said and I heard a slight curse come out of someones mouth causing everyone to look around, "Levi?" I asked, seeing him on the floor - I sped up and bit down onto my wrist, letting my blood pour out before putting it into his mouth. 

"Come on it's okay." I said, after a few minutes he pulled away. "Who did this to you?" I asked. 

"Blackwell pack," He said and I sighed, picking up my phone and calling Xavier. 

 _"We need to talk **brother**_ _"_ I said before ending the call, sending him a text message on our location as I sat Levi up in time for the door to slam open. "What happened?" Xavier asked, coming in and his face was all scarred. 

"Oh my god, What happened to your face?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Ellie happened, trust me. I don't think you want to know," He said and I grimaced.

"Ew, that's my best friend." I groaned.

"Okay, woah! Not in that way, she's like a sister to me. I meant she was fighting me, trying to train and kind of bruised me up and everything." He said and I sighed. 

"Thank god, because that would've been extremely awkward, especially since her whole family is sitting right there." I said and he turned his face to look at the family - nodding at them, showing a sign of respect. 

"What happened?" He asked, bending down to Levi. "Blackwell pack attacked him, while I was sitting right there. **They're getting bolder.** " I said and Xavi nodded, knowing what I was meaning. "I need to talk to El." I said and he rolled his eyes. 

"Not going to happen little sister." He said, brushing his hands off on his pants. I cocked a brow and he sighed, "She's on a killing rampage at the moment, and we all know what El is like when she is beyond pissed off. She may be the youngest original, but she has a temper and knows how to get her way." He said and I scoffed.  **Not again.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscing of the past

**8.00PM  
Chloe's POV**

Elijah looked at me later on in the day as I paced around the central area of Dallas, when a cough echoed around me and I turned to see a blackwell pack member standing there. Liam stood in front of me, his eyes golden. "Well, well, well look who's back in Dallas." Liam said, coming forward and I scoffed.

"You're a coward Liam," I spat, Elijah grabbed my arm, pulling me gently towards him and the rest of our family. 

"Me! Ha, you make me crack up. You left Ellie in her worst time, she was crying alone every night - wondering when you would come home. If anyone's a coward it-" He said but was interrupted halfway through.

"That's enough of that now," Said a voice I was all to familiar with, "Jamie." I whispered as she came out into the dark - running full speed at her, I chucked my body into hers, causing her to stumble back, throwing the heart away at the same time, before wrapping her arms around me.

"Hello to you too, Ch." She said, picking me up and spinning me around. "No!" I screamed as I laughed, tears of happiness rolling down my face and hitting her shoulder. "I missed you," She said to me and I nodded in agreement. 

"J, where's El? Xavi won't tell me and since her family is here." I said and she turned around to look at them. 

"I'm Jamie, Chloe and Ellie's best friend." She said and everyone nodded to her.

"I'm Niklaus, This idiot beside me is Kol, and this is Elijah." Klaus introducing the three brothers, "Then there is Rebekah and Freya, my sisters. Davina Claire, Kol's girlfriend/fiancee, Camille O'Connell, more preferably know as Cami and Marcel Gerard. My protege that I created when I found him when he was just a boy." Klaus said and Jamie nodded before turning back to me. "Xavi, didn't tell you?" She asked and I shook my head. 

Jamie put her hand on her head, "There's a war going on Chloe, and you and El are at the centre of it." She said when we all heard screaming and laughter. "Ch, you need to get out of here. I'm begging you, get to a position where you guys aren't seen. If one of these guys finds out that El's family is in town, they will try and harm all of you." Jamie said and we all ran. Vampires jumped off of buildings, and onto dumpsters. 

"You think Kol's a lunatic," I said to them all and Kol narrowed his eyes at me, "Wait till you see El in action, trust me. This side will probably only come out when she is protective," I said, looking down onto the street. 

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

"I hate to admit it Bane, but you're on my territory now. Didn't I tell you, no wolves allowed." I said, spelling out every syllable in allowed and Bane rolled his eyes at me before walking forward causing a bunch of vampires to move forward a little. 

"Maybe because I don't care about that damn rule," He growled and he came running at me - I used my speed to get away from him and onto a nearby balcony.

"Oh sweetie, I think you're forgetting something. I'm an original, if you think I can die.  **You're wrong.** " I mocked and he growled, as my vampires hissed - my eyes caught a faint brunette on the rooftop nearby and I cocked a brow before looking back down on the crowd. "Now, I think it's best you leave. I have something to attend to." I said before jumping up onto the roof and running back to the house me and Chloe had created for ourself. 

I walked in, to see Chloe standing in the middle of the room, she was looking at someone - I turned my face to see Blake was out of his coffin.  _How the hell did that happen?_

"You put me in a box, and expect me to be okay with it?" Blake snapped at Chloe as I whizzed around behind him before pulling his heart out. "That's rude, never try and kill my best friend." I said, before chucking his heart away. 

"Typical timing, as always El." Chloe complimented.

"I always seem to catch you when you're in trouble, don't I?" I asked, teasing her and she slammed me up against the wall. "You may be an original El, but you made me over 900 years ago, I know your tricks. Put your humanity back on." She hissed and I scoffed.

"Like you know, I don't put my humanity back on until it's absolutely necessary." I hissed when I heard heels clicking along the floor. I sighed, before she flung me against the wall. "Okay, Okay! fine! Goddammit," I hissed, rubbing my temples and flicking my emotion switch back on. "Happy now?" I asked as a bucket load off emotions hit me at once. Chloe finally smiled before wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Yep, I love you too much to let you keep them off." She said, before dragging me out of the room we were in. When we got closer to the kitchen we heard talking, and I recognised the voices as Elijah's, Kol's and Nik's. Rebekah's voice was no where to be heard. "You brought them here?" I questioned her and she nodded, grabbing my hand. "They want to see you El, give them some empathy it's been over a thousand years." She said and I sighed, ruffling her hair. 

"Okay," I answered, blowing a red hair out of my face. I pulled my waist length hair up into a high ponytail - and Chloe walked in first before hearing glass a loud 'shit' come from inside. I ran in and caught the glass she was about to drop. "Seriously, a glass Chlo?" I asked, and she mocked me by putting her hands on her hips - causing me to roll my eyes at her playfulness. 

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath and she chuckled - her round eyes scrunching up and her lips tugging into a smile. Niklaus and Kol were ignoring Chloe and looking at me with wide eyes, Elijah was watching his wife intensely - I smirked before my body was crushed into someone else's. Kol's face was close to mine but I didn't mind - I missed my brother(s) and Sister.

"Ellie, we have a problem!" Nicole's voice vibrated through the house, causing me to pull away from my older brother and sighed and scoffed at the same time. Chloe finally matched my expression with her own. "Gino's out of his coffin, and we don't know how." Nicole said and both me and Chloe looked at one another both muttering a little 'fucking shit' under our breaths before running out of the room. 

I found his coffin with his dagger nearby, grabbing it - I felt a presence behind me, so I quickly turned around - Elijah stood behind me with a shocked expression on his face. "Geez Elijah," I said, putting a hand over my beating heart.

"Are you like Niklaus and like to put your friends and family in coffins?" He asked and I scoffed, shaking my head at the accusation.

"No, only people that I don't like and Gino is one of those people - he tried to kill Chloe. It was one of the reasons she left Dallas," I said, pulling the dagger down to my side closing my eyes at the same time. "I don't like him, Chloe doesn't like him and he doesn't like us - the feelings are mutual between us all." I said, before walking casually out of the room. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU and will not follow the plot of the Originals. I don't own the originals and that credit goes to the writers, producers etc. I only own Ellie Mikaelson and Chloe Mikaelson and the built up kingdom in Dallas Ellie made with all the people she changed.


End file.
